MONODRAMA
by Miss.Heechul
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan Songfic dengan cast Lee Daehwi Jung Sewoon Kim Samuel Kim Donghyun
1. 30 Seconds

_Cuap dikit :_ ** _Cerita ini sudah saya publish d app. Sebelah, tapi saya memutuskan mempublishnya di sini juga tujuannya mencari reader yang mau ngasih saran atas kepenulisan saya, karena di sebelah banyak Sewoon stan yg lebih suka non baku hehe._** ** _Kalau Sungkan boleh PM. Aku berharap lho_**

Lee Daehwi

Hanya 60 detik.

Aku bisa ceritakan bagaimana kau membuatku berdebar. Dulu.

Walau hanya 60 detik, tapi terasa lama sekali. Kau bersinar saat itu. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengedipkan mataku.

Hanya 60 detik.

Aku bisa ceritakan bagaimana aku jatuh cinta dan bahagia.

Walau hanya 60 detik. Tapi melodi yang kau mainkan saat itu membuat detik itu terasa lama.

Tapi tak cukup 60 detik untukku agar baik-baik saja setelah ku dengar kau berkata...

"Ne. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Kau mengakhiri teleponmu dan kemudian menatapku dengan harapan 'aku akan mengerti'.

Kau masih menyempatkan diri duduk di sofa tepat di sampingku. Merangkulku lembut. Dan membiarkan beberapa puluh menit lagi terlewatkan.

Tepatnya memberikan waktu sedikit lagi untuk kekasihmu.

60 detik kau baru pulang di rumah mungil kita setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Tapi kemudian kau kembali menyerahkan diri untuk orang lain.

"Daehwi."

Akhirnya suara itu terdengar. Memecah keheningan yang sangat menyebalkan ini.

"Pergilah." izinku.

Tanpa perlu kau meminta, aku sudah merelakan kepergianmu. Untuk kesekian kali.

Seperti biasa aku akan tenggelamkan wajahku di sela kedua kaki yang kutengkuk. Dan kau pergi tanpa melihat airmata yang menetes banyak di celanaku.

60 detik.

Sakit ini juga terasa begitu lama.

Maaf ya sedikit. Emang dibuat singkat2.

Berasa ga??? Ngga?? Ya iya kan ga dimakan hihihi..


	2. Love is Punishment

Baiknya baca ff ni sambil dengerin lagu Love is punishment.by K.will

JUNG SEWOON

"Hyung, ayo minumlah!! Kau tega pada Eomma ha??" Rengekmu padaku.

Kau sudah berdiri di depanku dengan menggoyangkan dua botol soju. Kau menunjukkan senyum terindahmu.

Sial.

Aku sulit menolakmu jika kau sudah bergoyang pinggul hanya untuk menggodaku.

Tapi..

Aku harus bertahan.

Bertahan agar semua tetap menjadi rahasia.

"Eomma, katakan pada putra manjamu, Aku ini anak baik-baik tidak sepertinya." Ucapanku membuat Eomma tertawa, tapi tidak dengan namja satu ini.

Namja tampan di depanku ini, kini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Brengsek. Sewoon hyung benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran."

Kau beranjak ke arahku setelah membuka satu botol berisi cairan yang memabukkan itu. Aku menyeret tubuhku pelan ke belakang menghindari seranganmu. Tapi kau menindih tubuhku dan memaksaku untuk meminum soju.

"Jangan Donghyun. Aku sudah berhenti minum"

"Jangan bodohi aku!! Kau fikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau minum di luar sana?? Kau hanya pura-pura jadi anak baik di depan Eomma."

"Haha sungguh Donghyun, aku tak ingin minum."

"Donghyun ah. Jangan paksa Hyungmu."

"Biar Eomma. Biar dia jadi namja gentle. Bukan namja lemper." (Emang d korea ada lemper?)

Kau terus memaksaku. Seakan itu memang disengaja.

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau dengar, Donghyun???

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan???

Biarkan keluarga ini tetap bahagia, Donghyun.

Bukankah itu alasanmu dulu??

K.will - love is a punishment

Seandainya saya tidak akan pernah boleh melihatmu

Bila aku akan hidup di kehidupan lain

Bila aku menjalani kehidupan sebagai orang lain

Segala Kesedihan yang begini aku tidak akan mengetahuinya

Setiap hari aku melupakanmu

Dalam hati, sungguh aku telah merahasiakanmu

Tidak akan lepas untuk mengatakan kata cinta.

Aku percaya bahwa cinta membuat bahagia, namun

Ketidakmampuan mengatakan cinta adalah surga yang hanya memberikan hukumannya.

Aku hanya mencintaimu

Tapi bila aku mencintaimu, hatiku sangat nyeri.

"Kenapa kau hanya minum sedikit Hyung. Kau sangat curang." protesmu.

Kau menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya sudah kau ketahui jawabannya. Aku sangat lemah pada minuman. Selalu tak bisa mengontrol diri. Dan semua orang akan tahu isi hatiku.

Termasuk isi hatiku tentangmu.

"Hyung."

Kau memanggilku lagi. Kali ini wajahmu berubah sedikit sendu.

"Ani... Jung Sewoon."

Aku menutup mataku sejenak, saat kau memanggil namaku dengan nama itu. Dengan nada itu.

Nada yang hanya akan terdengar bila seseorang memanggil orang yang dikasihi.

Kau, melakukannya. Lagi.

Memanggilku dengan lembut. Dengan penuh cinta dan rindu.

Aku sudah tenggelam Donghyun. Cinta yang seharusnya menjadi kebahagiaan kita berdua ini, telah menenggelamkanku dalam dukanya.

"Mianhae." ucapmu sedikit serak.

"Untuk apa??"

"Untuk keegoisanku. Jeongmal mian."

Aku tersenyum. Tipis. Dan kuacak rambut hitam legammu.

"'Kim', Donghyun. Sekarang margaku 'Kim'. Kim Sewoon. Aku telah menjadi Hyungmu."

Kau menatapku dengan wajah setengah tak percaya. Dan aku melebarkan senyumku sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkanmu.


	3. On the Rainy day

_**Cuap dikit :Cerita ini sudah saya publish d app. Sebelah, tapi saya memutuskan mempublishnya di sini juga tujuannya mencari reader yang mau ngasih saran atas kepenulisan saya, karena di sebelah banyak Sewoon stan yg lebih suka non baku Sungkan boleh PM. Aku berharap lho**_

"Kim Sewoon! Deongsaengmu belum pulang."

Seruan itu mengharuskan Sewoon melepas nafasnya sedikit berat.

Matanya sendu melihat keluar jendela. Melihat tetes-tetes air hujan jatuh dengan deras.

Awalnya ia tak peduli jika pun hujan akan membuat setelan jasnya basah dan penampilan tampannya malam ini akan luntur. Semua sudah siap ia terima, asal seseorang akan bahagia dengan kedatangannya.

Tapi,,,

Donghyun menghilang.

Dan hujan ini menjadi alasan utama sang Eomma memaksa Sewoon untuk mencari Donghyun.

Sewoon mulai khawatir.

Bukan tentang Donghyun yang kehujanan. Melainkan tentang Hati Donghyun saat ini, tentang dia, dan hubungan ini.

Donghyun mulai bersikap aneh sejak Eomma mereka menyinggung tentang niat Sewoon untuk kembali ke rumah kontrakannya.

"Wae? Untuk apa kembali Hyung? Kau tak suka kuganggu? Tak ingin memanjakanku lagi?"

"Rumahku lebih dekat dengan studio."

"Kalau begitu buat Studio di sini. Appa akan membangunnya untukmu."

"Jangan memaksanya. Untuk apa juga dia masih memanjakanmu? Kau sudah dewasa. Dia juga ingin memanjakan pacarnya."

"Hyung punya pacar?"

 **BEAST - On the rainy day**

 **Saat dunia menjadi gelap**

 **Dan hujan turun diam-diam**

 **Semuanya masih**

 **Bahkan hari ini, tanpa keraguan**

 **Aku tidak bisa keluar dari pikiran ini**

 **Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu**

 **Sekarang**

 **Aku tahu bahwa ini adalah akhir**

 **Aku tahu bahwa itu semua hanya suatu kebodohan**

 **Sekarang aku tahu bahwa itu tidak benar**

 **Aku hanya kecewa pada diriku sendiri untuk**

 **Tidak bisa meraihmu karena harga diri ini**

Kaki itu melangkah, menuju tempat dimana kenangan tak sedikit pun menjadi samar.

Lekat dan berat.

Seberat hatinya saat harus melepaskan hubungan indah mereka dulu.

Dan Sewoon menemukannya, yang ternyata juga terjebak dalam kenangan mereka.

Namja itu duduk di ayunan taman. Sendirian dan dengan kebodohannya, Ia membiarkan dirinya kedinginan.

Namja itu berharap hujan akan membekukan hati dan otaknya. Sebab ia mulai menyerah untuk menghilangkan kenangan itu.

Donghyun menghentikan gerak ayunannya begitu sepasang kaki nampak melumpur di depan matanya.

Ia menarik nafas pelan sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan alasan dari sikap kekanak-kanakannya ini.

Tanpa perlu Sewoon bertanya. Dirinya sudah tahu.

Ini tak akan mudah bagi mereka.

Entah siapa yang ingin bermain-main dengan hati mereka. Telah banyak kenangan yang mereka lewati. Terlalu banyak kebahagiaan yang akhirnya mengundang duka.

Keakraban mereka, bagi orang tua Donghyun, menjadi cukup alasan untuk mereka mengadopsi Sewoon yang seorang Yatim piatu.

Harusnya mereka bahagia, mengingat betapa berharapnya Sewoon bisa memiliki orang tua yang akan menyayangi dirinya dan melindunginya.

Tapi kedua pasang bibir mereka hanya mengatup. Tak satu pun yang menolak.

Tak juga berkata bahwa mereka adalah,,, sepasang kekasih.

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat egois dan angkuh."

"Aku tahu, aku yang telah meninggalkanmu."

"Aku tahu, tak seharusnya aku begini. Tapi..."

"Aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Aku tak bisa."

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Airmata menetes dalam diam. Tersamarkan di antara bintik air hujan yang menempel di pipinya.

Suara tangis Donghyun hampir tak terdengar. Tersamarkan oleh deru derasnya hujan. Tapi sakit itu sampai ke hati Sewoon.

Ia hanya diam. Dan tak bisa berkata apa pun begitu Donghyun meminta.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan buang kenangan kita."

 **Saat hari ini menjadi hari yang kau sukai**

 **Aku terus mengingat kenangan tentang dirimu**

 **Membuat alasan bahwa itu semua hanyalah kenangan, aku mengambil langkah kedepan**

 **Aku bahkan tidak berusaha melarikan diri**

 **Beast - On the rainy day**

 **-+++++/-/-**

(Di tempat lain.)

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan buang kenangan kita."

Doanya tanpa terucap bibir.

Kedua matanya masih tak beralih dari jendela. Melihat ke luar berharap kekasihnya segera tiba.

Kue tar dengan lilin berbentuk angka satu sudah ada di meja. Ada champagne, beberapa lilin dan bunga. Semua sudah tertata dengan sangat rapi. Ruangan ini sudah disulap hingga nampak sangat romantis.

Jemari-jemarinya berhenti bergerak gelisah begitu yang dinantinya sudah nampak di depan mata.

Daehwi buru-buru meraih handuk di laci kamar mandi dan berlari keluar asramanya.

"Akhh kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sini? Kenapa tak langsung masuk?" gerutunya dari balik pintu dan berlari ke arah namja yang masih mematung di tengah hujan deras.

Daehwi segera membawanya masuk dan menyuruhnya mandi.

#########$!##########

Ia tersenyum dengan manis walau dalam hati ia teriris.

"Daehwi,,, ayo kita putus." pinta namja itu tanpa berani menatap wajah Daehwi.

Daehwi tertawa kecil membalasnya. Ia sudah lama menyatakan keinginan itu terlebih dahulu, tapi kekasihnya tak pernah ingin melepas dirinya.

Ini sangat tiba-tiba.

Tapi Daehwi tak terkejut dan tak perlu bertanya 'mengapa?'

"Baiklah. Tapi,,, kita perlu merayakan 1 tahun hari jadi kita dulu."

Namja itu mulai menatap Daehwi. Sedikit tertegun.

"Kau siap? Satu... Dua.. Tiga! Huuffff."

Daehwi meniup lilinnya.

Ruangan itu, gelap setelahnya. Menyembunyikan airmata yang mulai mengalir di wajah Daehwi.

 **Dalam hujan kamu datang mencariku**

 **Menyiksa ku sepanjang malam**

 **Ketika hujan mulai berhenti, Kaupun menghilang**

 **Perlahan-lahan, sedikit demi sedikit, kau menghilang juga**

 **Kurasa aku mabuk, tampaknya aku harus berhenti minum**

 **Sejak hujan turun, aku sepertinya juga akan terjatuh**

 **Ini tidak berarti bahwa aku merindukanmu, tidak bukan seperti itu**

 **Hanya saja waktu yang kita habiskan bersama terlihat jelas**

 **Sekarang tidak ada jalan untukku kembali**

 **Tapi melihat wajah bahagia mu**

 **Aku masih mencoba untuk tertawa**

 **Karena aku seseorang yang**

 **Tanpa kekuatan untuk menghentikanmu**

 **Dalam hujan kamu datang mencariku**

 **Menyiksa ku sepanjang malam**

 **Ketika hujan mulai berhenti, Kaupun menghilang**

 **Perlahan-lahan, sedikit demi sedikit, kau menghilang juga**

 **Apa yang bisa aku lakukan terhadap sesuatu yang telah berakhir?**

 **Aku hanya menyesali setelah menjadi orang bodoh**

 **Hujan akan terus turun jadi ini semua akan terus terulang**

 **Ketika hujan berhenti, saat itulah aku juga akan berhenti**


	4. My Eyes

**Cuap dikit : Cerita ini sudah saya publish d app. Sebelah, tapi saya memutuskan mempublishnya di sini juga tujuannya mencari reader yang mau ngasih saran atas kepenulisan saya, karena di sebelah banyak Sewoon stan yg lebih suka non baku. Jadi saya berharap ada x mau membantu saya di sini. Yang sungkan boleh PM kog.**

 **Terima kasih selamat membaca**

* * *

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH BULE BANGSAAAATTT!"

Umpatan itu berhasil menggantikan tugas ayam berkokok untuk membangunkan Seluruh penghuni asrama. Tak lama terdengar suara gebrakan pintu yang dibanting keras hingga rasanya seperti gempa terjadi di asrama kecil yang hanya berlantai 2 itu.

"sssh. Argghh." namja itu mengerang kesal.

Ia beranjak dari kasurnya menuju pintu keluar kamar setelah sempat mengacak-acak rambut yang memang sudah berantakan karena habis tidur. Dengan wajah masamnya, ia siap menendang pintu kamar yang ada di seberang Kamarnya.

Tentu ia sudah tahu siapa yang barusaja berteriak dan karena siapa.

Bule.

Satu-satunya bule yang ada di seluruh kawasan asrama ini cuma 'dia'. Penghuni yang baru lusa kemarin datang.

"YA! KENAPA BERISIK PAGI-pa..." teriakannya menggantung begitu kedua matanya mendapati seorang namja terduduk dengan wajah kusut, rambut berantakan, mata yang sayup-sayup tepat di depan kamarnya.

Melihat keadaannya seperti itu ditambah dirinya yang masih memakai piyama sutra bewarna merah hati plus bantal spongebob (?) yang ia dekap, namja itu berfikir mungkin orang baru ini diusir dari kamarnya.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan pada Jihoon ha?" Tanyanya yang hanya dijawab cengiran bodoh dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Sam? Kenapa kau duduk di luar?"

Terdengar suara lain dari arah kirinya.

Begitu matanya menangkap sosok yang bersuara lembut itu, Sigap namja blasteran yang bernama Kim Samuel menegapkan cara duduknya dan matanya dibulatkan selebar mungkin.

Wajah polos walau sedikit kusut tapi justru kecantikannya terlihat lebih natural dan Samuel sangat menyukainya. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan baju yang ia kenakan baju tidur putih bernotif not balok. Samuel pun Berkesimpulan bahwa dirinya juga menyebabkan namja manis itu terbangun.

"Sepertinya dia diusir." seru Namja yang Jihoon katakan bahwa namja yang tinggal tepat di kamar mereka itu, memiliki nama 'Bae Jin Young'.

Mendengar ucapan JinYoung, namja itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ekspresi wajahnya seakan bertanya...

'kenapa?'

##################

Tap

Secangkir teh hadir di depan matanya dengan sembulan uap hangat yang timbul dari teh.

"Thank you."

"Panas!" Ucapnya segera menghentikan tangan Samuel yang hendak meraih cangkir itu.

"hehe" lagi-lagi namja blasteran itu menyengir tapi mampu membuat namja di depannya terhibur setelah sempat sebal karena harus terbangun pagi-pagi di hari minggu ini.

Tapi cengiran bodoh itu segera menghilang setelah ia bertanya 'apa yang terjadi?', 'kenapa Jihoon sampai mengusirmu dari kamar?'

Wajah Samuel seketika menegang. Bola matanya berputar-putar menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan kamar.

Tidak untuk melihat keadaan kamar itu, melainkan berusaha berfikir apa yang bisa dijadikan alasannya kali ini.

"hmm.. Aku,,"

"mmm Aku mencium Jihoon." ucapnya. Sontak membuat namja itu terkejut.

"Ha?"

Semua berawal dari hari dimana namja blasteran korea Amerika yang terlihat keren tapi bodoh itu, mematahkan kunci dan tersangkut di dalam lubang.

Masalahnya bukan tentang dirinya yang tak bisa masuk ke dalam kamar temannya. Melainkan, kamar itu ternyata adalah kamar penghuni lain.

Ini semua disebabkan oleh keterbatasan Samuel mengenal tulisan hangul hingga salah mengira kamar namja itu sebagai kamar Jihoon.

"Huff Isibsa is twenty four. Than's Jihoon's room." jelasnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar Jihoon yang ada di belakang kanan Samuel.

"And isibsam is twenty three. It's mine." tambahnya kala itu dan langsung dijawab dengan mulut bulat Samuel.

"OH MY GOODD!"

Beruntungnya Jihoon masih bisa meminta kunci cadangan pada kepala Asrama. Tapi tentu setelah itu selama satu jam penuh Jihoon menduduki Samuel dan menceramahinya.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula sudah terjadi. Bukankah dia baru datang dari Amerika. Dia pasti sangat lelah sekarang."

Kedua mata Samuel berkedip-kedip pelan.

Samuel tak percaya telah mendengar kalimat itu dari orang yang baru saja tertimpa masalah karena dirinya. Padahal dia baru diprotes teman-teman yang telah menunggunya untuk project sekolah. Tapi karena namja itu tak bisa masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan mengambil beberapa barang penting, ia terpaksa membatalkannya.

Dan juga, malam itu mereka terpaksa tidur bertiga di kamar Jihoon.

Anehnya namja itu masih tersenyum kepada Samuel.

"Namaku Lee Daehwi. Siapa namamu?"

Samuel tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian, sejak ia melihat kedua mata itu berbinar sangat indah, sejak namja di depannya tersenyum sangat tulus, fikirannya mendadak kosong. Telinganya tiba-tiba menuli, hanya terdengar suara tawa renyah namja manis di depannya dan degup jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak tak seperti biasa.

Entah berapa detik terlewatkan tanpa ia sadari. Dunia nyatanya kembali setelah Daehwi mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Samuel tak menjawab.

Daehwi dan Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan Samuel yang tanpa berkata apa-apa, tiba-tiba beranjak menuju ranjang dengan ekspresi bodoh setengah bingung dan menutupi diri dibalik selimut.

Yah,, sejak saat itu.

Sejak saat itulah dunia Samuel dipenuhi dengan senyuman seseorang yang akhirnya membuat dirinya tersenyum sendirian dan dibilang 'gila' oleh Jihoon.

Sejak saat itulah Daehwi terus ada di fikirannya, bahkan pagi ini dirinya bermimpi berkencan dengan Daehwi dan tanpa sadar telah mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga menempel di bibir teman satu ranjangnya, Jihoon.

Alhasil dirinya mendapat tendangan dan diseret keluar kamar.

.

Daehwi tertawa lepas setelah mendengar cerita mimpi Samuel yang mencium orang yang ia sukai tapi malah mencium Jihoon.

Tentu saja Samuel tidak mengatakan siapa yang ia mimpikan.

Sekarang ia bersyukur atas kebodohannya kemarin. Jika bukan karena kunci yang patah itu, belum tentu Samuel bisa menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya kini.

Daehwi terus tertawa dengan manisnya dan pipi Samuel semakin memerah merona.

Sementara di kamar sebelah.

"Huaaaaa ciuman pertamakuuuu hueee.."

Jihoon tak henti-hentinya berteriak dan sesekali mengutuk Samuel.

 **10cm - My eyes**

 _ **Hanya suaramu yang terdengar begitu keras bagiku**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun**_

 _ **Hanya tatapan matamu yang tampak begitu besar bagiku**_

 _ **Apakah aku akan gila?**_

 _ **Sepanjang hari, aku hanya memikirkanmu**_

 _ **Mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kepalaku**_

 _ **Apakah aku sekarang menyukaimu?**_

 _ **Atau aku sudah gila?**_

 _ **Kau terus melakukan ini dan itu**_

 _ **Mengguncangku**_

 _ **Kau terus datang dan sebagainya**_

 _ **Membingungkanku**_

 _ **Aku terus melihatmu, bahkan dalam mimpiku**_

 _ **Aku melihatmu, bahkan saat aku mencoba menghindarimu**_

 _ **Dimanapun aku, kau ada di sana, bahkan saat aku menutup mata**_

 _ **Hatimu**_

 _ **Hanya mataku yang bisa melihat**_

 _ **Hanya mataku yang bisa melihat**_

 _ **Hanya suaramu yang terdengar begitu keras bagiku**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun**_

 _ **Hanya tatapan matamu yang tampak begitu besar bagiku**_

 _ **Apakah aku akan gila?**_

 _ **Kau terus berusaha untuk bersembunyi**_

 _ **Seperti saat kau ada di sana tapi ternyata tidak**_

 _ **Kau mencoba menghindariku**_

 _ **Kau mencoba melarikan diri**_

 _ **Aku terus melihatmu, bahkan dalam mimpiku**_

 _ **Aku melihatmu, bahkan saat aku mencoba menghindarimu**_

 _ **Dimanapun aku, kau ada di sana, bahkan saat aku menutup mata**_

 _ **Hatimu**_

 _ **Hanya mataku yang bisa melihat**_

 _ **Hanya mataku yang bisa melihat**_


End file.
